There has been considerable development of gas turbine driven electrical generators. Typical modern devices incorporate several energy recovery techniques including making steam with heat from hot exhaust gases exiting from the gas turbines.
Wobble plate or swash plate devices are known in the prior art where a wobble plate comprises a transmission between a device applying a force to the wobble plate and an output device. Thus, the wobble plate devices are transmissions between a prime mover and an output device, some of which are pumps. The force applied to wobble plate is often by a cylinder or piston.
Other bladed motors of various types are also known in the prior art.